My Little Diamond
by xjustkeepwritingx
Summary: AU. Peeta is a famous singer, he goes to Vegas to have fun and his life changes forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys.**

**I hope you enjoy this delirious idea of mine. The characters will be a bit different from the books, you've been warned. **

**Reviews please?**

**Thanks.**

* * *

_**Part 01**_

There she was, she was the star of Vegas Strip Club, she was known as the Diamond, all the guys went crazy for her. Well, she was a beautiful woman, with all the right curves and a smile to die for.

Peeta and his brother Jim had just spend New Year's Eve in Vegas so Peeta could be a little bit happier cause he had just broken up with his girlfriend, she was cheating on him. Yes, he was Peeta Mellark, the one that had a band with his brothers.

His brother knew that strip club and told him that he would enjoy it. Peeta decided to go, well, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas right?

It was show time and Diamond was about to come on stage, she was the main attraction so all the guys were there to see her. She came to stage and saw everyone cheering. She was wearing a mini skirt along with a top. On her number she ended up only with her thong on, she would take all her clothes little by little. She started dancing around the pole and heard the guys cheer even more, she noticed two guys there, they weren't just common guys, she could see that they were from The Capitol, a famous band formed by three brothers. She got hyper, she was a huge fan! She knew Jim had a girlfriend but Peeta was single wasn't him? Instead of wanting to show herlsef more she kinda got shy, her idols were there, seeing her degrading herself. That was sad. She got a little bit closer to them to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, no she wasn't! It was them! She heard the guys start to yell "take it off, take it off!" while she was playing with her mini skirt, she looked away from Jim and Peeta, and then took her skirt off.

She kept up with her show, there was a part right before she takes her bra off that she would always pick up a guy from the audience to sit on the stage while she gave him a lap dance. She wasn't the one choosing the guy, her boss was. Suddenly a spotlight landed in some 'lucky' guy and he had to go to the stage. She was praying that it would land in a hot guy but not in one of the Mellarks, that was too late. She looked at the audience and saw the spotlight was on Peeta. He smirked and got up going to the stage. Oh damn, she would have to give her idol a lap dance, talk about awkward.

Peeta sat on the chair and noticed the girl seemed to be shy, what the hell? She was a stripper wasn't she? So when he realized that she wouldn't go to him he stood up and went to her, he held her hand and sat back on his chair bringing her to him. She sat on his lap straddling him carefully, Peeta got impatient and made her sit on him roughly, he was already hard. She looked him in the eyes and started to move her hips on his, she could see when he went crazy, he was squeezing her things forcefully, she got aroused by him, but she kept doing what she always did to all the costumes that got in that chair, she never touched them, cause after all she wasn't a prostitute, she was a dancer. But Peeta was getting crazier by the second and said in her ear "Diamond, I'll pay anything you want if you spend the night with me!" She looked into his eyes and got confused, she didn't want to sleep with anyone for money, but she needed that money so bad.

Peeta noticed that the girl hesitated so he said "you don't need to answer me now. How can I find you after this show is over?" She kept moving her hips on his and felt that his jeans unbuttoned itself cause his dick was so hard that it was picking on her by the thin material of her thong, she tried to hold a moan, what the hell? That never happened to her before. She was a serious dancer not a whore that almost fucked the guys like this, but his dick's head was going inside her even with her thong and his briefs on the way, and that felt amazing. Without a thought she said "wait for me at the bar okay?" he just nodded and grabbed her butt hard making him go a little bit inside of her again, she was soaked. She finished her lap dance and pulled up his zipper before anyone could see what happened between them. She simply stood up and carried on with her number.

Peeta was at the bar along with Jim. Jim looked at him and said "she got you crazy! I never saw you like that before. You were talking to her. What did you say?" Peeta just smirked "She's the hottest thing I landed my eyes on. I'll totally tap that later..." Jim laughed "oh Peeta! At least you're having fun."

After about half an hour after Diamond's show Peeta saw her coming to the bar, she was wearing regular clothes and no make up. She was beautiful yet she looked like a little girl, she was at least 10 years younger than she looked on stage. Peeta could swear that she was older than him when they were in that damn chair, but now he saw a girl coming to his direction, she looked kind, sweet and above all innocent. "Hey!" she said in a shy tone, Peeta smiled at her and said "hi... you were amazing back there." She blushed and thanked him, he looked at the bar and asked "two martinis please?" The guy chuckled and said "our little diamond here can't drink, right sweetheart?" Peeta's eye got wide, she was under 21 and obviously above 18 for doing that in a strip club. She just nodded and got a water bottle while he drank his martini. She smiled at him and said "so? Wanna get out of here? My shift is over." He just nodded and guided her out of that club.

_Peeta's POV_

I took her to my hotel room and I saw when her eyes got wide, I know it was huge but I need space. She sat on my bed and said "I never did that but I really need the money and you told me you would pay me good." I kinda felt bad for her but I just nodded and sat beside her "so little diamond, how much do you want for the whole night?" I saw her smirking, that reminded me of the girl I saw on that stage before "$5,000.00." she said. I smirked of course I would pay 5 thousand dollars for a night with her, I would pay even more if she asked me. I just nodded and she tried to hide it but I saw when she smiled . I got even closer to her and she said something in my ear "the only thing I don't do is kiss on the lips okay?" I nodded and brought her to my lap "okay little diamond!" then I started to touch her all over, she was so hot. It was unbelievable, she sucked on my neck and that made me hard already, I took of her shirt and started to suck her tits, they were perfect, I heard when she moaned my name. I smiled I knew she knew who I was even though I never told her my name, still she was moaning "P-Peeeeeeeta!" that night would be the best I ever had, I could feel it.

That woman was making me go crazy, she was on top of me giving me the best blow job I had ever had, she was driving me nuts. I couldn't stop moaning "D-diamond", she smiled at me every time I did that. I wonder what her real name is. We were both naked and I could see her staring at my dick, I smirked and asked "what?" she just smirked and said "well, they weren't wrong." I was confused "about?" she giggled, that sound was beautiful, just like her "you being the big Mellark!" I laughed and pushed her on bed getting on top of her, I got inside her and I can say I never felt that good, she was so tight, she would make me crazy without even moving. I started going in and out, she was getting tighter and tighter around me, that was so good.

She was riding me hard when I sat and she fell on my lap with me still inside her, so I smirked "you told me you do everything but kiss so can I have your ass little diamond?" I saw when she blushed, c'mon, she wasn't a hooker cause we were fucking hard and still she was blushing. I guess she was afraid to say no so she just nodded. I got out of her and put her doggy style in my bed, I noticed she was nervous so I pecked her asshole and fingered her first, when I put my finger inside her I was sure, she was anal virgin. I got in slowly and saw when she cried out loud "owwwwwwww!" I got out of her and said "you want me to stop? I don't wanna hurt you diamond." she looked at me and said "I gotta lose it someday right? So keep going." I couldn't believe what I was hearing but I kept going and when I was all inside I felt her relax, then I went to heaven. She started to move and say "c'mon Mellark, fuck me." I kept banging her till we both came hard.

When I looked at the clock it was 6am, Diamond looked at me and said "Can I go now? I still need to get home and I'm really far away from it." I nodded and she got up. I got up as well putting my boxers on and making her a check, a 10,000 dollars check, c'mon she lost her anal virginity with me. I would pay her good. She smiled when she saw the check and hugged me tight "thank you very much. You have no idea how much I need this money." She was so cute. When she was about to walk away I looked at her and said "Will I ever see you again?" I only saw her looking down and saying "Maybe. When you come to Vegas you know where to find me." she winked at me and started to leave again, but somehow I didn't want her to leave so I asked "Do you want a ride?" I saw her eyes get big "I think I have money to pay the cab, but thanks for the offer." I walked to her putting back all my clothes and said "I rented a car and didn't use it yet, so I insist." She had no other choice but accept.

Inside the car I looked at her and asked "How old are you?" She kept looking at the window and said "19..." I don't know but I felt the need to know more about this girl, she was so young and was already a stripper, she sure had a tough life, before I asked anything else she turned her head to me when we stopped in front of her house, that was awful and located in a poor neighborhood, "It's Katniss... and now I gotta go." she left the car before I had the chance to do anything.

_Katniss' POV_

I walked inside my house and saw my best friend glare at me "where the fuck were you? I need to go to work!" Joanna yelled at me, I just looked down and walked inside my room.

_**To be continued.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi.**_

_**I didn't get many reviews but it's okay, I just wanted to make sure you are enjoying this fic so I can carry on writing it.**_

_**Reviews, please?**_

_**Thank you.**_

* * *

_**Part 02**_

Joanna and I live together since I'm 16, you may wonder why, well, my parents died in a car crash and I came to live with her so people wouldn't know we were orphans and didn't sent us to foster home. By we, I mean me and my little sister Prim. She's only 9. With all that happened I couldn't keep on studying, so I started working in a diner but I couldn't make enough money for us both, that's why I work as a stripper in that night club, I really do need the money because I want Prim to have a life different from mine. I want her to go to college and not have to worry if she'll have something to eat when she's hungry. We have starved before and I don't ever want to go through this again. This 10 thousand dollars would make me comfortable for a couple of months and I would still have money to save for Prim's education.

* * *

Jim was waiting for Peeta in the hotel hall when he saw his brother smiling, he walked to him and said "had a good night?" Peeta smirked and said "you have no idea. I need to go to that club again so I can see that girl again. She is amazing!" Jim chuckled "fell in love with a stripper Peeta?" Of course not he thought to himself, or did he?

_Peeta's POV_

I went to the strip club again that night but people told me that Diamond told them she was sick and that she would take a week off, oh Gosh no, that was my last night in Vegas, I needed to see her again. Well, I know where she lives but should I go there? Would she be there? I needed to try.

I knocked on her door and a black haired girl opened it for me, I could notice that she recognized me cause her eyes got wide, then I said "Is Katniss here?" The girl just nodded and stepped aside to let me come inside. I saw a kid on the couch watching tv, I sat beside her while the girl went after Katniss I figured. The girl looked at me and her jaw dropped "Oh my, you are that guy from Katniss' posters!" I chuckled, so Katniss was a fan? Suddenly she walked in the living room wearing worn out pajamas and with her hair on a braid, still she was looking gorgeous. I stood up and said hi, she glared at me and said "what are you doing here?" Man, she was mad. She picked up my arms and pushed me to the kitchen "I'm serious, what are you doing here?" "Whoa calm down, tonight is my last night here in Vegas and I thought you could spend it with me." I said trying to be cute. She kept there glaring at me and said "you thought wrong. You can go now." I didn't want to go home so I begged "Please Katniss?" She softened a little bit and said "I can't leave tonight, I told Jo I wasn't going to work so she is going out with her boyfriend and I can't leave Prim alone." I nodded, then I said something that scared her and it even scared myself "what if I stay here with you?" She glared again and said "are you mad? There's a kid here in this house!" Oh, she thought I wanted to have sex, well, I did, but not only that. So I said "No Katniss, I don't mean doing it here. Just stay here with you, maybe take you and the kid out for dinner, something like that." What the hell was I saying? She was a stripper! I couldn't fall for her! Her eyes lightened up and she smiled "are you serious?" I just smiled and nodded, then she hugged me and said "no one's ever done that for me."

I smiled big at her and asked "who is that girl?" "She's my sister." she told me everything about her parents and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, now I knew why she needed to work as a stripper, with a simple job you can't take care of two people and save some money for the future education of someone. She needed money, a certain amount of money that probably even working as a stripper she couldn't make. I smiled at her and she smiled back, the first real smile I saw from her, blushing, that girl was so adorable. But I was indeed going crazy. Falling for a stripper in Vegas and above all a stripper with such a heavy load. I couldn't even believe myself. She kept looking at me and said "so, is the dinner offer still up? I need to tell Prim." I nodded and she smiled even bigger going to the living room. She told Prim to get ready and we all went to a tiny room. I noticed it was their room. They only had one single bed, a two door wardrobe and a small mirror. Now I know why she was so shocked when she saw my hotel room. I also noticed that there were a huge poster of The Capitol, my band. I smiled at that. "Peeta, can you wait for us in the living room?" Katniss asked me and I nodded exiting myself from her room.

Later on we were all in my car going to the restaurant of the hotel I was in, it had the perfect view.

I could see that Katniss was genuinely happy and that somehow made me happy, then I remembered I had to come back to LA and I got sad. Prim looked at me and asked "Are you sad?" I just shook my head "no I was just thinking. Do you like the restaurant?" she just nodded, she was mesmerized, she had never seen such a thing in her whole life, I could tell. Even Katniss was mesmerized. How could I let her here with her kid sister to take care of on her own? She needed my help.

After dinner we went to my room and Katniss put Prim to sleep in my huge bed and sat beside me looking serious "Why are you doing all this?" I smirked at her and said joking "'Cause you are so good in bed." She blushed deep red and smacked my arm "I'm serious Peeta, why?" I got serious and looked into her eyes "'Cause you are a good person, you are something special. I wanna help you. I don't wanna see you in that club with all those bastards drooling over you when I can see in your eyes that you disgust yourself when you do those dances, that I might add are very sensual, but you are so much better than that. And of course because you're a fan!" I winked at her and she simply said "I'm gonna miss you."

That was the best night of my life, Katniss and I got there only watching tv and talking, she had already suffered a lot but she was also a strong woman. When it was time for me to go to the airport I took them home and said my goodbyes, but I had a feeling I was going to see her soon, I just didn't expect it to be that soon.

It's been two weeks since I last saw Katniss, I missed her so much but I couldn't tell anyone about her, she was a stripper after all. Jim noticed something was wrong and said "You fell in love with her didn't you?" I just nodded what was the use in lying anymore? Jim smirked at me and said "You know she's an awesome dancer, why don't you invite her to tour with us?" I smiled big but then my smiled disappeared, I looked down and said "There's Prim, she will never come here." Now Jim was really freaked out "who?" "her sister." Jim face palmed himself but then my brother did something that I never expected him to "Bring everyone Peeta, just don't let her go away. I've never seen you like this. Who cares if she was a stripper, you love her don't you? Go for her." He was right, I was going to Vegas and it was going to be today.

I got in Vegas and went to her house, an old woman opened the door and told me that Katniss didn't live there anymore. Oh gosh, I would need to wait till night so I could go to the club to talk to her. It was night time and I went to that strip club where I saw my little Diamond for the first time. And then I got even sadder, she didn't work there anymore. How the hell would I find her ever again? She never gave me her phone number. I'm so stupid, I never asked. I went back to the hotel and went to the pool to think for a while, what if something bad happened to her? I needed a drink, I asked for the waiter and then a beautiful girl came to me. My Katniss! I got out of the pool and hugged her tight, she pushed me away not realizing who I was and saying "Get off! I'm just a waitress if you need other services you can go search in some other place. Besides you're wetting me." She said in a mad tone, that was my girl, she wouldn't let any man touch her, only me. I made her look into my face and her eyes got wide "Peeta?" I smiled big and this time she let me hug her, and she hugged me back, tight. I looked into her gray eyes again and said "you work here now?" She blushed, oh how I missed that. "Yeah. With the money you gave me I realized that I could work in something else at least for a while. And you know what's the best of working here?" I shook my head and held her hand "I can live here." she said all happy. I smiled at her and she asked "So, what are you doing here?" I sat in a chair and made her sit beside me "I came after you. I have a proposal for you." She looked down and said "I don't have sex for money Peeta, that was the first and only time. I'm sorry." she said started to get up, I held her hand and said "it's not that. Please listen to me! I know what I did back then was wrong but I'm here cause I need a dancer to tour with me, mine quit. Do you want to work as a dancer for me?" I could see her shocked face, I guess she wasn't expecting that.

_**To be continued.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi.**_

_**I'm sorry if this is bad written, I couldn't find myself a beta yet, and English isn't my first language. I'll try my best to improve.**_

_**Reviews, please?**_

_**Thank you.**_

* * *

_**Part 03**_

Katniss looked at me in shock. At first she nodded, but then she stopped and said "what about Prim? I can't let people send her to foster home..." I just smirked "I would never ask you to leave her behind, we're taking her with us. I talked to my manager already and told them that my new dancer would bring her sister along." I just winked and I noticed that she had tears in her eyes, so I said "what is it?" She shook her head at me smiling a bit "no one ever done anything like this for me. You could have the best dancer in the world, still you came back for me. That means a lot." I wanted to kiss her so much but I didn't know if I should, I didn't want to ruin this moment.

It was 11 pm by now and Katniss' shift was over, I asked her to go to my room. When I heard a knock on my door I opened it immediately and saw Katniss smiling shyly at me.

"Hi." she said shyly, I let her walk in and we both sat on my bed. I looked at her with a serious expression "well, the tour rehearsals start next week, so you need to move to LA till then..." Katniss just nodded "I'm gonna get everything ready, wait! Where am I gonna live? I need to find me a tiny apartment cause rents in LA must be so expensive." I just smiled and said "you can live with me..." I saw when her eyes got wide "no no... Can you find me a tiny apartment? But remember: cheap rent." I just laughed and nodded, but no way. She was going to live with me.

Later on I noticed that Katniss was sleeping and lied beside her, she was so cute. I heard her phone ring and answered it.

*phone*

"Hello?"

(male voice) "Where's Katniss?"

"Who are you?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because she's my girlfriend!"

"WHAT? It can't be!"

"And why can't that be?"

"Because she is MY girlfriend!"

"WHAT?"

I had no idea what to think, did Katniss have a boyfriend? Well, we never had anything with each other so I couldn't be mad at her, could I? I had no right but I knew I was, I was really mad and above all I was sad.

I saw Katniss waking up to my voice, cause I was getting madder and madder by the minute so I was almost screaming on the phone, when she saw that I was talking on her phone she glared at me and stretched her hand for me to put it there, I did and when she said hello, her frown turned into a beautiful smile. I was too late, she indeed had a boyfriend.

After about less than five minutes she hung up and glared at me saying "So, you answered my phone? Why?" I didn't know what to say, I shouldn't have. So I just looked down and said "why didn't you tell me?" She looked at me with a confused face "tell you what?" I couldn't know if she was pretending or not, but she really did seemed genuine. I took a deep breath and said "about your boyfriend." her eyes went wide "what boyfriend? I don't have one." I got mad, did she think I was a fool? "That guy on the phone told me otherwise..." She cracked up laughing to a point where she had tears in her eyes. I didn't think that was funny so I just stood there, I was indeed acting like a fool cause that girl wasn't even mine. She stopped laughing and took a deep breath "Peeta, that was my cousin. Gale is my cousin." I sat beside her again "and why the hell did he tell me he was your boyfriend?" She giggled and held my hand "I have to admit that you're so sweet when you're jealous but you gotta believe me. He's just my cousin who is living here with me and working as a bar tender here. He must have said that to scare you away. He's like my big bro, it's his job." I blushed because I was giving her a jealousy scene but I couldn't help myself, I had come back for her, she needed to be available to be mine. I would die if she wasn't. "Can I meet him?" I said in a shy way, she just nodded and pushed me out of the bed "of course, and then we can start packing my things so I can go to LA with Prim right?" I just nodded.

Later on we went to her room and I could see a guy in his bed and Prim on a bigger bed that must be Katniss'. When we walked in Prim saw me and smiled big "you came back to take us for another beautiful dinner?" I shook my head, when she was about to get sad I said "I came back to take you and your sister with me to LA." Katniss blushed hard. Gale got up from his bed and said "say what Katniss?" I saw her blushing hard and saying "Gale, this is Peeta and yes I'm going to LA to work with him on his tour..." Gale nodded "so you were the one that answered her phone and told me that you were her boyfriend?" I could see Katniss turning to me shocked, now she knew why he said he was her boyfriend, I kinda lied first. I didn't know where to look I was so embarrassed, I had to tell him that I was just kidding, but I wish I wasn't. I just looked at Katniss and saw her smirking, what would I say now? Her cousin kept looking at me with questioning eyes and I just realized that I should have asked her that before, but no, I was too much of a wimp to do so.

Katniss smiled big and held my hand "Aw Peeta, you ruined my surprise already?" I can't believe she was playing along so I wouldn't look like a fool, she was perfect. Gale looked at us and said "But you're already going to live together?" Katniss shook her head "no, I'm going to LA so I can work with him, not to live with him. I'll find a place for me there." Gale walked closer to her and I could hear him asking "How come you knew a guy from The Capitol and never told me anything? And Prim knows him as well? So is it serious?" Katniss just laughed and nodded, then she opened her wardrobe and started to pack. I sat on her bed and Prim sat beside me. "Are you going to be my brother in law/ father figure from now on?" she asked me, damn, what was I supposed to say? I wasn't even Katniss' boyfriend! Katniss just smirked at me, she was loving all this game I could tell. "Well, Prim, for now I'm just your sister's boyfriend, but I can be that guy that plays with you." I said, she smiled big and said "I always dream of going to the zoo, can you take me there?" I just chuckled and nodded "of course sweetheart! We're going to LA tomorrow and I'll take you to the zoo on the weekend okay?" "YAY!" was all that she said. I saw Katniss smiling at me with a look of love in her eyes.

After a while Katniss' luggage was ready and she laid on the bed beside me and Prim "Why don't you take us to your room? I don't like my brother watching us being a shiny happy family." I just nodded and we said bye to her brother that glared at me.

When we laid in my bed Prim drifted to sleep in a second and Katniss cuddled with me, I looked into her eyes and said in a low voice "You know, this doesn't need to be pretending if you don't want to." She smiled "You wanna date me?" I nodded and she pecked my lips "I can't believe you're my boyfriend!" she squealed like a little kid. I made her look into my eyes "Kat, I love you. And I can't believe I found you. And the weirdest thing ever is that now I date a fan." I burst out laughing and she pecked my lips again to silence me "you wanna wake her up?" She looked at Prim and I shook my head, this time I kissed her lips passionately, this was our first kiss. It's funny to think that I had her before but that was our first kiss, it was a whole new feeling holding her in my arms kissing her lips passionately.

When we pulled away I pecked her forehead and I noticed that she had tears in her eyes "what is it Kat?" I asked. She just smiled big "I love you so much, I've never felt this happy. I always 'loved' The Capitol but deep down inside I thought of you like you were not real, but you are and you're an awesome person. And I love so much this man that came back to rescue me. I'll be forever grateful." I just kissed her lips again. That was for sure the best day of my life so far.

Next day Katniss talked to her boss and explained the situation, he let her go and we went to LA in a private jet. Prim was beside me so she said "Peeta, is this yours?" I nodded "actually this belongs to all my brothers and me." "oh, are we gonna live with you?" she asked. Katniss interrupted and said "Just till we find a place for us okay?" Prim nodded and I held Katniss in my arms "Why are you so worried with people knowing that you'll live with me? You really think I will let you go away?" I said, she looked down and said "I'm scared people will think that I'm just your hooker." I just chuckled and said "Babe, they won't think that. But if you prefer we can pretend we're just friends, so you'll be a friend I'm helping out." I saw her smile and noticed that she was happy with that decision, even though I wanted to scream to the whole world she was mine I could understand where she was coming from. And I knew I would have problem with my mom, but I didn't care 'cause in my whole life I could not remember a moment where I was that happy.

We got in my house and I saw their eyes got big, I bet they never dreamed of living in a place so big. Well, I had an apartment where I used to live and I bought this house for when I got married, and well, I knew I wasn't but Katniss and Prim were with me and I wanted them to have everything they deserved and for sure it was the best.

"Wow! We're gonna live here Katniss?" I heard Prim asking Katniss, she just nodded and said "yeah, this will be the place we'll stay till we find our new house." I smirked and said only to Prim "welcome home kid!" I winked and she ran inside the house leaving Katniss and I alone.

"Babe, mom and dad will be here for dinner so they can meet you. Do you want me to introduce you as my girlfriend or just a friend?" I asked looking into her eyes. We were on my TV room. She took a deep breath and said "as your friend, I'm so scared of what they will think of me." I held her "I'll be honest with you princess, my dad will be awesome but my mom will suck balls. It's always like this." She just nodded and pecked my lips "That's what I get for dating a super star." I held her tight and put her on my lap "Kat, can I ask you something?" she just nodded "how does it feel to meet someone you know as your idol and be here in this position?" She blushed and pecked my lips once more "well, when we had sex it was really weird, like I couldn't believe that I was actually having sex with Peeta Mellark, but when we woke up I realized that you are a sweet horny man. It was weird, to know I know all your songs, have your posters all over my room and now I'm here with you. It's just weird!" I chuckled and said "and my next album will have songs for you. It will only get weirder. Are you up to it?" She just nodded and we shared a passionate kiss till Prim came running to me "Peeta, you promised me that you would take us to the zoo!" I laughed, "and I will, tomorrow." "Why do you like kissing Katniss on the lips? It's disgusting." I just laughed and so did Katniss.

It was dinner time and I noticed that Katniss was beyond nervous, I was too. My dad walked in and I introduced them, he looked at Katniss and smirked "Aren't you Diamond from Vegas?"

_**To be continued.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi.**_

_**I truly hope you enjoyed this. Sorry for anything.**_

_**Reviews, please?**_

_**Thank you. See you some other time.**_

* * *

_**Part 04**_

My eyes got wide and Katniss' face fell, how the hell does he know that? I looked at Katniss and let her reply to that. She nodded while blushing. My mom had no idea what was going on, so she asked "Who is Diamond? A singer?" I just laughed "no mom, she's a dancer and in fact I just hired her as my dancer, she'll be on tour with me." I saw my dad wide his eyes even more, gosh he knew she was a stripper and would tell my mom that would make my life hell if I kept her as my dancer, but I really didn't care. I can imagine his shocked face when he finds out that I'm dating her.

Prim walked in and went to sit by Katniss on the couch, she was talking to my mom, that was being incredibly nice to her. Dad glared at me and said "you brought a kid along?" I sighed "She's her sister, she wouldn't come if I didn't bring her!" "And what's she doing here in your house? She's a Vegas strip, actually the best one I've ever seen. Now she looks like just a small girl and I feel like a pervert. What happened?" I glared at him, how come he knows she was the best? Did he saw her before? Live? "She is just a girl that I decided to help! And from where do you know her?" I saw him chuckle "C'mon Peeta, from that club I told Jim to take you. She's the star. I wish I could be the lucky guy that goes to that chair and she gives a lap dance to." I wanted to punch him, but he wasn't saying anything bad, I would have to deal with that. "I was that guy when I went there and then we became friends... and she WAS the star. Now she's my dancer." I saw he noticed the tension in my voice "Is she your girlfriend now? I can't believe you're dating a stripper!" I got mad and raised my voice "SHUT UP! Don't talk about her like that. You are no better than her." My father was acting so weird, my mom was supposed to be the mean one. After I said that I noticed that my mom and Katniss were looking at me. Damn, I was screwed. Kat would be paranoid and would want to break up with me. I can already see that.

Mom kept looking at me, then she calmly asked "What is going on here?" I prayed for my dad not to say a thing but I knew that was impossible "Peeta is dating a stripper and wants me to be fine with it." I saw when Katniss looked down and Prim asked her "what is a stripper?" She started to cry and my mom looked at Prim and said "it's a dancer, nothing bad, don't worry." I saw Katniss looking at her and smile a little, then she turned to me and I motioned for her to come to me, she did and I held her tight whispering in her ears "Just ignore him. I love you." She just nodded and the dinner went on without more incidents.

When they were about to leave my mom turned to me and said "I loved her, you got my approval. I was a stripper once, long before I met your father, no one knows that, not even him, so don't listen to him. I don't know her story but I'm sure it's a tough one. Take care son." I just nodded and said goodbye but I was in shock I've never expected my mom to support me.

Later on at night Katniss and I were in our bed when she looked at me and said "It's so weird to know that your father saw me there on that club, I feel so bad. I think the only thing I'll do from now on is to embarrass you. So..." I cut her off "Don't you dare finish that sentence Katniss... I told you I don't care." She looked at me with teary eyes "What will I tell Prim when she asks me what I used to do? It was a damn curse to do that, I'll always be known as Diamond, no matter what I do." I held her tight in my arms "I know this is hard, but I'm here with you. You had no choice. You did what was possible to raise your sister and support yourself, and you weren't a whore or anything, you were a dancer. People could only look." She still looked down "I let you touch me..." I took a deep breath, I still wonder where I was with my mind when I treated this girl as a hooker, but I pecked her lips "some bad things that happen with us can bring good consequences sometimes. And with you it did. Now look where you are." she shook her head and kept crying. I had no idea what to do, so I just kept there holding her tight in my chest until we both fell asleep.

When we woke up it was already morning and I knew I had to take them to the zoo. Katniss wasn't that happy cause she was afraid people would see us, but she needed to understand that I can't stop living my life worried with what people think of me. I need to be happy and I will do everything not to expose her or her sister but eventually news would be out.

When we got to the zoo I saw Prim was fascinated with everything, she held my hand and said "thank you Peeta! This means a lot." I smiled at her and she went on to see more animals. I held Katniss' hand instead and said "happy?" she nodded and pecked my lips "you're perfect." I smile at her and we went after Prim.

It was an amazing day, we were like a real family, well, and we were. From now on I would never let them go.I was nothing without them. I know Katniss was still afraid but I would give her time, and I'm sure she will finally see that I do want her as my wife and that I'm up to everything for her.

It was time for us to go back home, and I saw paparazzi there, I really hated them. And especially now that Katniss and Prim were with me, they would for sure notice who she was, like my father said, I took the most famous stripper out of Vegas. People would notice and they did.

"Peeta, Peeta, is she your new girlfriend? She looks familiar!"

I just kept going holding Prim's hand tight to mine and keeping Katniss always in front of me. The flashes were blinding us, that's why famous people always have sunglasses on. When we made to the car I noticed that Katniss had teary eyes, she was so scared of people recognizing her. I could understand her, but she wasn't a hooker, people would never know that we had sex the day we met. Unless she had done it with some other guys before, had she?

I held her hands and noticed that Prim was scared too. She turned to me and asked "Is it always like that Peeta?" I just nodded "Prim, famous people always have these guys following them, but don't be scared, once they get used to you and people that go out with you they will stop a bit..." he just nodded.

Once we were home Katniss pecked my lips and said "babe, I love you but I think that I'm not strong enough to deal with your fame." My eyes got wide, was she trying to break up with me? No, she couldn't!

I held her tight in my arms and said "Kat, please don't break up with me! I love you so much, and I'm sure you're strong enough to go through everything. Why are you so scared? Like I told you, you were just a dancer." She nodded but she said "What if some guy says that I was a hooker?" I got shocked "have you ever slept with another man as a hooker?" she shook her head "so, don't be scared. No one will know what we did. I feel so sorry for make you think that you were a hooker, but you got me crazy the moment I saw you. I wasn't thinking straight when I asked you to sleep with me, but I don't regret it. I found love in a hopeless place. And I don't wanna let you go. Stay here with me please?" I said, I was crying already, just the thought of losing her would drive me mad. She smiled at me and just nodded "Always." I knew I had convinced her, well, at least for that moment. But that was enough, for now.

_*three weeks later*_

It was time for us to leave for the tour, we had been rehearsing everyday and now finally everything was ready. Katniss was still afraid of people's reaction to us, so everybody thought we were just friends. I didn't like that cause a guy from my crew kept hitting on her, and she always smiled at him when he did it. I was so jealous.

* * *

_Katniss' POV_

I was at my dressing room, today was our first concert. I was so nervous to dance in front of everyone, and this time I would be dancing with Peeta singing on stage. Of course he picked me to do the sexy dances with him. I was getting ready when Dany walked in. He was another dancer from Joe's crew. He kept hitting on me like crazy but I always told him that I didn't see him as more than just friends.

He came to me and said "hey cutie! I know you were Diamond, but I really don't care. I only care about being with you. Please give me a chance?!" I was about to answer when Prim came and said "Back away, she's with someone else." I couldn't help but smile. Dany glared at her and said "Stop lying! Who would date a whore like her? " I turned to him and said "you shut up! You can't talk to my sister like this. And he's right, I'm not single. And I don't care anymore if I used to be Diamond or some other thing. I did that to help my family." I could see his shocked face, he smirked "so, your boyfriend knows you dance with Peeta like that? That you almost fuck him on stage?" I was about to answer when I saw Peeta walk inside the room, and he didn't look happy at all.

I looked at Peeta as if trying to tell him to calm down but he got Dany by his collar and said "respect her! No one talks to a person like that in front of me." Dany smirked "so you knew she was Diamond in Vegas? The hottest stripper of all. She's not a saint like you think." I could feel that Peeta would lose his temper, so I went to him and ran my hand on his back "he's not worth it Peeta. Go get ready." Peeta pushed him away and looked at me "But babe, that guy is saying bullshit about you." I was about to say something when Prim spoke up "Peeta, don't mind him. I know she is a great person and I'm so proud of her. You are a great boyfriend to her. You make her happy." I saw when Dany's eyes got wide "you are her boyfriend?" he asked Peeta that only nodded. Dany had nothing else to do but leave.

It was show time and Peeta was about to sing a new song and he called me on the stage. I walked in slowly, he made me sit on a chair and sang the song for me. I was about to die. He was so cute. After he finished the song he held my hand and turned to the audience saying "I have something really important to say. This woman here used to be a very famous stripper in Vegas, and I don't care. I never did. I fell in love with her and I fought for her, no matter what. I would be really sad if you judged her without knowing her. She's an amazing person, an amazing sister, an amazing girlfriend. And tonight I wanted to take a step forward, so I'm here to ask you Katniss Everdeen to marry me. Would you be my wife?"

I was in shock, along with everybody, I can't believe he did that to me. In front of everyone. I was so insecure until the crowd start to chant that I should say yes. And I did. I jumped on his arms and said yes on his ear.

* * *

_Peeta's POV_

I couldn't believe that she had said yes. I would finally be able to call her my wife and we wouldn't need to hide anything. We would be happy, at last. With no more insecurities from Katniss' part. We would finally be a family. And who knew that going to a strip club would lead to that? I didn't. But I can say I loved it, especially that Diamond sometimes appears in my room in the middle of the night and damn, that is hot.

_**The end.**_


End file.
